1. To review all Group protocols and concept sheets involving chemotherapy and biologic response modifiers during their preparation. 2. To introduce a program of population pharmacokinetics to a Cooperative Group setting. 3. To introduce a program of biotherapy into CALGB. 4. To review toxicities encountered during the course of Group studies. 5. To introduce new drugs and new combinations of established drugs into Group studies: in Phase II studies, and then, if indicated, Phase III comparative trials. 6. To conduct disease protocols for tumors or diseases not covered by other CALGB committees, e.g. Intergroup studies and pharmacology companion protocols. 7. To provide research symposia at Group meetings.